


【A3!/千至】新新

by NishikawaRan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan
Summary: 千至24H活动17:00 翡翠
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, 千至
Kudos: 1





	【A3!/千至】新新

**Author's Note:**

> 年年仍岁岁，故故复新新*

在满开宿舍的第二个新年，忘年会开完后大家各自回家。茅崎向来声称拿不动游戏机以外的东西，行李箱装了些伴手礼也不算太满。千景送他出门，顺手提到车上。这一年的十二月还没下雪，天气却该死的冷。茅崎半张脸埋在围巾里，掩住了一半金色的头发。上了驾驶席又摇下车窗，递过来一个听装的可乐，把前辈要是觉得寂寞了就玩我留在寝室的游戏又说了一遍。千景倒不吝啬再拒绝一次，换得对方本年度最后一次的前辈真是不浪漫。两人相视一笑，然后被引擎发动的声音抛在后面。

可乐是樱桃味的，细长的瓶身贴在千景手里，很凉。红色的LOGO换成了粉的，比茅崎的眼睛浅上一点。但是他不喝可乐，也不会动寝室里茅崎的游戏。留在剧团的过年的人并不少，但是比起以往二十四个人都在的时候还是清冷了许多。  
其实年假对于他来说不如工作的日子，突然就没了什么必须的事情要做。这一年他过的无限接近于普通人，一些不普通的人生经历都像是发生在上辈子。而心里有一根弦仍旧绷着，当松懈下来时他也会变得不完整。

这并没有什么不好。

二十六岁之前卯木千景不过日本的新年，过圣诞节，吃姜饼，没有挂上袜子也会收到礼物。不知道明年还能不能听到圣诞的钟声，所以每年August都尽力制造了更圣诞的气氛。即便往往并不处于在可以完全放松的场合，但是那种节日的仪式感他并不讨厌。

今年的圣诞节也是在剧团过的，和春组，和茅崎至。  
小了他两岁的后辈、同居人、……虽然这里的定语，应该把恋人写在最前面的。

姑且是恋人吧，不是说的那么明白的关系。彼此都是大人，比起那些黏黏糊糊的爱和喜欢，自然展开的一个舒适的关系显然并不依赖什么轰轰烈烈的爱和誓言。亲过了也做过了的关系可能是炮友，其次是恋人。但炮友之间没有那些多余的情感，索取和给予更加单纯。但情感从来都不是白纸黑字能写的清楚的东西，像潮水、像蔓藤、像菟丝花。纠纠缠缠，生长成不受控制的模样。  
他深知自己不是什么能给予对方过多安全感的恋人，但茅崎并没有苛责。他认为他们都得到了满足，即便有一层笼罩在这段感情之上的似是而非的迷雾，也并不是其他的情感致使的因素。要说的话是因为性格也好经历也好，这段舒适的关系原本建立在他们彼此的堡垒之上，起初走向彼此的步伐没有一丝僭越，然后中间打开了一道门。他便得以窥见到茅崎的领土，那些属于对方的最珍贵的东西，胸膛下跳动着一颗柔软的心脏。异常脆弱，却热烈地搏动着。只要伸手，就可以轻易地伤害他。茅崎至说，这是我的全部。

而卯木千景怎么会想伤害他。

人和人之间的联系就像故事。一直在连载的故事逃不过构成故事必要的情节，有情节就必然会有起伏。它像一朵浪，不能语言的这些那些蜂拥而至，总会来到面前。  
平安夜那天还在加班，回了宿舍后大人们提议去涯那里喝酒。茅崎戳着手机没说话，最近他的话也少的离谱。最后吧台上趴下了两颗脑袋，抱着PenPen睡着的密，还有唯一喝醉的至。用两种度数都不高的基酒调制，也能让人一杯醉倒的话，就是二氧化碳的原因了。有丞在的大人酒会时间，睡着的寝太郎店员不需要操心。他挽上室友的裹在西装下的腰，至那颗毛茸茸的脑袋就乖顺地挨到他肩膀上。一旁的“始作俑者”——调了那杯酒的东，正以一种难以描述的暧昧眼神看着他。于是他抱以一个礼貌的笑容，被目送着离开。

回宿舍只消不远的路程。

茅崎的酒品其实很好，喝醉了也不会闹。他为对方裹好围巾，那张被酒精薰红的漂亮脸蛋就完全埋了进去。灼热的呼吸穿透了纺织物熨烫在他的脖颈上，气流在冷空气中形成了一小簇白色的雾。迷迷糊糊的后辈其实很可爱，柔软的像某种小动物。他在茅崎的脸颊上碰了一下，手指太凉了，对方应激地哼了一声，便更深地往他的肩窝里扎，使千景笑起来。很可爱，像那些没道理的意像：吹飞的蒲公英、刚长出来的嫩草，和猫尾巴上的绒毛。

他其实知道茅崎闹了一点别扭。对方没说，他也不会问。等他打开103的房门，把软成一滩的后辈放上沙发，对方像一尾滑腻却不灵活的鱼，快要滑下来的时候又把手臂绕上他的脖颈，倒下去也不肯松开。他只好和茅崎一起跌进沙发里，两个成年男人的体重压下了不小的凹陷。他低下头看了喝醉的人好一会，茅崎在这时睁开眼睛。草莓甜酒一样湿淋淋的颜色，围巾在刚刚的折腾下松开了，露出抬头时抻起来的修长颈项，从耳根爬下的粉色没入领口，隐约可见。  
对方看了他半天，最后定焦在眼中。半晌后垂下头，又埋进千景的脖颈。像只笨拙的小狗一样嗅来嗅去，喝醉的人嗅觉本该迟钝，却执拗的要嗅出什么。脸颊是热的，但鼻尖很凉，抵着千景的喉结磨动，染上了一丝温度。又含糊不清的嘀咕：前辈洗过澡了？好好闻啊。千景无奈，顺着他的头发揉了一把，拥着对方的身体不使他掉下，在发旋上落下轻吻。  
他说没有，在被喝醉了变得麻烦的后辈缠的脱不开身啊。他将语气放的很轻，小动物得到了单纯的宠爱，于是开始撒娇，热烫的气息在千景的脖子上形成一个环流，柔软的身体攀附着他不放。然后茅崎又重复了一遍：但是好好闻，好喜欢前辈。

吃过跨年的荞麦面，大人小孩都聚在电视机前看红白歌合战。室外隐约响起烟火炸开的声音，一个小时前茅崎发来消息，说：就算前辈不玩游戏，好歹也要看看跨年的烟火吧？空了几行后还有一排字，上面写着“就当和我一起”。他不置可否，只回复了新年快乐。但脑袋里出现了茅崎给他发消息的样子，在实家的一言一行都会是个优秀的大人，关上房门后才原形毕露，把头发绑成一颗苹果，轻车熟路地挖出游戏手柄。在打开游戏前却噼里啪啦的按着键盘，给他发送一串消息。优秀的大人和可爱的后辈并不相悖，无论哪个都是原本的茅崎至。

于是他尝试着思考茅崎说的话，意识到时已经穿好衣服走到外面去了。他仰头看，天上是弦月，几簇烟花窜到和它比肩的位置。出来的时候忘了戴围巾，那听可乐倒还在口袋里。夜晚的风并不温情，但在可以接受的程度，如果是茅崎大概要抖上几下。他没说过，开始觉得怕冷是非常可爱的属性。  
他走在满开宿舍的后身，处于居民区的街路上没有几个人。一排排的路灯前面是二十四小时营业的便利店，他在转头之前听到了一阵汽车鸣笛的声音。然后是三下一闪的车前灯，车上下来的人还缠着那条红色的围巾，见他回头就把手撑成喇叭。

非常的戏剧。

“前——辈——”

几乎能让整条街听见。

那天喝醉的茅崎，赖在他身上不肯下来。被千景哄着才肯脱掉厚重的外衣，然后又重新黏上来。喝醉了的茅崎和平时不一样，固执而坦诚。从蜻蜓点水的，到兽一样撕咬的。茅崎吻上来，嘴唇滚烫而柔软，给他冰冷干燥的唇染上温度。横冲直撞地闯过来，仿佛只有接触的一瞬才是真实。千景不让吻变成某种凝重的力量，他加以引导，捏着对方的后颈一下一下的抚顺，穿进发丛里轻缓的梭揉，而后在一个瞬间用力的压下茅崎的后脑，将吻带入自己的节奏里。

103室也摆着一棵小小的圣诞树，却没有挂上槲寄生。之前茅崎提过几次，而两个人年末的工作都很忙，或许是忘记了，最后也没有添上。在这时千景突兀地感觉到一丝可惜，也许只是这样的一点小事，也许是一些其他的不安在累积。他们没有吵架，也不会吵架，就算真的到了要吵架的时候，大概也吵不起来。只是一点成年人也会小小的闹别扭的时间，跨在他身上后辈喝醉了，所以无暇对他掩饰。  
茅崎缠着他做爱。只开了进门的灯，室内没有很亮。但茅崎至太白了，身体泛着轻薄的粉，像有看不见的热气弥散开。分不清是酒精还是情热。颈项上含着喉结的皮肉好似透明的，能看到血液在脉络里流淌。千景吻过去，茅崎去捉他的手指，掌心仍旧很烫，像尚未散尽余温的碳，一下子握紧，小指还亲昵地蹭了蹭他掌心的边缘。

“前辈、前辈，千景先生……”

攀上高潮的时候，他身上的人抻直了脊背。千景拨开他湿乱的额发，指腹嵌进微张的唇中。蔷薇色的双眸里淌出生理泪水，茅崎乖顺的咬着他的半截手指，含糊的说着平时很难说出口的“喜欢”，一说了就是很多遍。他抽出来，射在对方平坦的小腹上，两人之间的哪里都变得湿淋淋的。于是千景揽下那具柔软的身体靠向自己的肩膀，在背后轻轻的拍着。茅崎被他哄的舒服，好似要睡过去，呼吸变得沉重而平稳，唯独手指还紧紧绞着不放。  
直到千景在他耳边低语，才终于放松。

“我也一样。”

千景靠在茅崎停在路边的车上，看着对方从便利店里走出来。茅崎买了关东煮，用一个大号的杯子装着，里面有三块萝卜。两听热咖啡被一溜烟地被投放进了千景的口袋，在碰到了那听可乐时露出一个得意的笑容，“这不是好好带着我的「伴手礼」出来了吗？”。他试图把自己的手也一起揣进去，但一瞬间就意识到了还拿着这个装着热气腾腾的食物的纸杯，便露出了一点啊真不爽的表情。  
千景刚要接过来，茅崎手快地插上了一块萝卜，接着咬出一个缺口。然后这块缺了一角的萝卜被竹签插着递过去，茅崎弯着眼睛笑，说前辈张嘴嘛。他的鼻尖被风吹红了，柔软的前发塌在额前，天生的蜷曲的发梢在鬓边延展出一个俏皮的弧度。

那是很可爱的画面。

千景说不出拒绝的话，低头就着茅崎的手把那个缺口咬的更大。他没有问茅崎为什么会出现在这里，这个时候该在实家过年的家伙又是怎么在一天之内开了两次往返，此刻像个小傻子一样和他分吃一碗关东煮里的萝卜，笑着说前辈你看，现在像不像月亮？

那个笑容太绚烂了，又或许也并不该用绚烂来形容。他想起茅崎在Lime上留下的，和我一起看烟花的话。一个随口的、通过网络这样单薄的平台传递的文字里的约定，和面前正对他笑着的恋人。被他所熟悉的这片街路的灯光都弥散开温暖的色彩，茅崎至的柔软的头发也好像将要融化的蜜糖。  
千景巧妙的夺走了那个散发着热度的杯子，连同茅崎拿着的那根签子也一同卸掉，放在车顶上。握着茅崎的一只手揣进被放了热咖啡的口袋，嵌入指缝地扣好。而另一只手则捧上对方的脸颊，凑得很近，鼻尖先碰了上去。他轻轻地笑了，贴上两片柔软的唇：月亮被吃掉了的话就没有了，这样也可以吗？

“那样确实有点难办啊……”茅崎露出了好似有些为难的表情，片刻又狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。他主动地捉紧了和千景扣在一起的手指，反客为主地咬上对方的双唇。

“不过我的月亮，不是一直在这里吗？”

——

“反正前辈肯定不会玩我留下来的游戏，因为担心游戏会寂寞所以跑回来了哦？”

“这样啊，那把游戏带走回去吧。”

“……前辈真是不浪漫，不浪漫前辈！”

“啊啊，今年也多谢夸奖了。”

\- Fin -


End file.
